Darkness Rising
by Geraint11
Summary: One twin got the Yang chakra while the other has the Yin. read as Naruto and his twin sister are raised in Konoha by one of Kushina teammates while she is in a coma from the Kyubi escaping. OC-Centric Pairing at later Chapters. No Mary Sues. rewriting the prologue


Prologue

"Honestly Kushina, are you sure you are going to be alright." I ask her clearly concerned about her and the baby she is carrying.

She groaned "I'll be fine, so don't worry so much Kuro."

"Sorry about that but I am just worried for my Godchild." I retort back sheepishly to the pregnant woman.

"Look Kuro, I know we were teammates back where we were Genin but we're both Jonin now and I can take care of myself you know." She gives me a glare to make me shut up.

I raise my hands up in surrender as I do not want to be a target of a pregnant hormonal killing machine coming at me.

"Good you are learning, now if only we can get you a girlfriend…" she trails off in wonder about the subject probably to tease me.

"My love life is not up for discussion, Tomato" I tease her back knowing full well she hate that nickname.

She growls at me and give me a punch on the arm playfully.

"So anyway, where is this husband of yours then, huh?" I quickly change the subject while curious as I didn't see him all that often anymore.

Kushina looks to the ground sadly, looking like some one kicked her puppy at not seeing Minato as often as she could.

"I don't know where he is, when I go look for him, he's not at his office or at home." She starts to get a bit upset and I tear fall of her face.

With a sigh, I give her a hug to cheer her up. I try to not show my anger at the Yondaime for not seeing his wife when he is not busy but seems to show anyway as she notices.

"Please don't go on a rampage looking for him, I'll have a little talk with him when I see him next." The red head looks so small when she says that. I tighten the hug to give her some comfort.

"Fine then, so how about we get some ramen then, hey." I suggest already knowing the answer to that already.

"Sure, last one pays." She gives out a grin and with a speed a pregnant woman should not go, she quickly disappears down the street.

"You know what I'll never understand women for as long as I live, one minute they sad then they are happy" I chuckle to myself

Channelling chakra to my legs and feet to make myself go faster, I start to catch up to her before I start to pass her.

"Too slow, Tomato" I call out as I wiz past her clearly going faster than she can. She starts to shout something at me but fortunately I don't hear it.

It took me a while finding the place as I kept on getting lost but I finally reach the ramen stand that has just been opened, Ichirakus I think it is called. The owner, a guy called Teuchi just moved her with his 3 year old daughter Ayame when his wife died back in Kiri. Thanks to coming here with Kushina a lot, I came to be good friends with the guy. Seeing as I was the fist one there for a change I go up to the counter

"Yo Teuchi. I'll have 1 Beef ramen and 5 Pork Ramen for the Tomato coming now." I greet the guy and I walked in.

"Sure Kuro, coming right up." He says back to me as I have a seat on one of the stools. Feeling a bit mischievous I get a book out from my pocket and pretend to read.

Teuchi see what I am doing and just shakes his head with a little smile on his face

After a minute or two, Kushina finally arrives to the ramen stand quite out of breath. I look up to her and place my book on the counter.

"What took you so long?" I ask her trying to have an innocent expression on my face.

"Clearly someone had to go full speed to not pay his way" she looked at me with a death glare then gave me another playful punch on the arm making it go a bit numb.

"God, woman can't you stop hitting me just for one day?" I feign hurt as I rub my dead arm.

The answer I got was a raspberry from her.

Shaking my head at the immature at the way my teammate was acting, Teuchi handed us our ramen.

"Hey Teuchi you better make some more just in case little tomato here wants more!" i say to the ramen chef in a stage whisper. Teuchi gave a little snort at what I said and I get a slap across my head.

I give her a sheepish grin and go to eat my meal

The rest of the meal was spent in a comfortable silence as Kushina started to eat her ramen like a junkie who has their first fix after an eternity.

After finishing her fifth bowl, she suddenly starts to hold her belly in pain. I notice it but think nothing of it as the baby might be kicking again but then she starts to scream out in pain.

Trying my hardest not panic as a blond woman shows up in my memories, my brain goes on to auto pilot and I say the first thing that comes to mind when I see a wet patch down near her crotch.

"Umm Kushina, I think your water just broke." I say dumbly just staring at her almost like she was something on display at a museum or something.

"Well no shit," she says sarcastically "you need to get me to a hospital quickly NOW!"

I get back to my senses, pick her up and run like hell towards where I think the hospital is.

"The hospital is the other way, you idiot!" Kushina screams in my ear like a banshee.

"Hehe sorry" I quickly turn around.

"God even though you are fast, you barely have no sense of direction" she quipped at me and I can't help but agree. I was never good at reading maps. I blame the map makers making them so hard to read and the teacher at school always making me fall asleep at the geography part by being so boring.

After what seems like an age I finally reach the hospital and run up the reception.

"Is there a midwife around here, I need one quickly?" I blurt out quite panicked with the red headed soon to be mother in my arms.

"Sure I'll get you one now," The receptionist calmly says, like she has done something like this a thousand times. She then points to the waiting room "Just take a seat and a midwife will be here shortly."

Doing as I am told, I take Kushina to a chair and let her down.

"I'll be fine Kuro, just get Minato for me would you?" Kushina asks just as the midwife come with a wheelchair.

I nod and put her in the wheel chair and shoot out of the hospital heading towards the Hokage's tower running so fast everything around me was like a blur.

Seeing the tower just ahead, I go start to slow down enough for me to be seen the guards

I go past the entrance briefly showing them my ID and start running till I get to the office doors. Not thinking properly I open the door without knocking and I neary laugh at what I saw if the whole thing was not so serious.

Minato the Yondaime Hokage was asleep on his desk with literally mountains of paperwork around the room. The blonde mans face looked like this was the first time in weeks he actually got to sleep.

Feeling a bit of pity for the man, I manage to get past the massive load of paperwork and give him a gentle nudge on the arm to wake up.

The guy does not disappoint as he quickly wakes up and searches his surroundings for any threats but only finds me and the paperwork.

Taking a deep breath to relax he asks me "why you here Kuro, I haven't ordered you here for a mission have I?"

The poor gut must have been asleep for a while and to think that after this, he will have less sleep than he has now.

"Um no that I know of but you better get the hospital quickly because Kushina has gone into labour."

And with that he disappeared in a yellow flash leaving me alone in the office. Thinking of letting the new parents have their moment with each other I head off home.

XOXOXO

As I got home, I could see that the door was open. Getting alert as I knew I had left it locked when I went out this morning. I went up to the door and slowly opened it further. Seeing nothing out the ordinary I start to look round to see if anything was missing. I check the living room, bedroom, bathroom and everywhere else in the 2 story house but everything was where it should be.

Thinking back now I might have forgotten to lock the door this morning.

"Great, I was not this forgetful before the war" I say out loud to myself.

With nothing to do I go my bedroom and get a book I have been reading which got recommended by both Kushina and Minato. I think it is called 'the tales of the utterly gutsy shinobi' or something like that.

After reading a few chapters a yellow flash catches my attention and I look to see Minato there looking like he is about to collapse any second now.

He reaches out to me and I am surrounded by a yellow light and before you know it I'm in the Hospital right next to Kushina's room

I raise an eyebrow at the blond Hokage but he just gives me a deadpan look

"We don't want you to get lost on the way here now do we?"

I scratch the back of my head in embarrassment at that and we both walk in to the room

XOXOXO

As I walk in, I see one a pair of baby's in Kushina's arms. Both hade little bits of blond hair and were sleeping in their mother embrace.

"Come meet your Godson Naruto and your Goddaughter Mito" the red head mother beamed up at me, already her maternal instincts working overdrive.

"Hello you two, I'm your Godfather." I say quietly ad I walk towards them and as if by magic both the baby's grabbed my fingers when I started to stroke their faces with their little hands.

The sight melt both mine and Kushina's hearts when we saw then do it.

"It seems like they already like you a lot." Minato says from the side with a massive smile on his face.

I can't help but agree with you there pal

"So do you guys want anything?" I ask planning to get myself a drink feeling quite thirsty and maybe to leave the parents alone to have more time with their kids.

Both of them seem grateful for that. Kushina asks for some water while Minato wants some coffee.

I get out of the room and go downstairs to where the vending machines are.

Surprisingly there was a couple on the floor below.

I get some mineral water for Kushina, some coffee for Minato also remembering that he wants milk with two sugars and for me just a bottle of coke.

Surprisingly I actually don't get lost as I make my way back to the maternity ward; I feel quite proud of myself for that.

As I get to the room I hear a scream coming from where Kushina's room is and I run towards it. As I get in the room I see a figure jump out of the window, with Minato following it straight after.

"What the hell is going on?" I ask Kushina quickly wondering what happened.

"Someone came in and took the twins." As she said that my blood turned to ice.

Some one took the twins and now Minato is chasing after them.

Getting serious I ask Kushina if she can get up and follow us in getting her kids back.

She did not even need to answer that as she jumped out of the bed and quickly shot out the window with me closely behind her.

XOXOXO

When we catch up to Minato and the twins and the masked Kidnapper to a vacant training ground, Kushina instantly lunges towards the masked man to get Naruto and Mito. She nearly succeeded until the masked man got out of the way.

With me behind Kushina through out the chase, I quickly saw what the man was going to start running again so I ran towards him while building chakra in to my fist, I give a straight right on the solar plexus which sends the guy flying away from me while Minato gets the twins away from the man while he flies off

The masked man lands harshly on the ground from my punch but he quickly gets up like nothing happened and starts to chuckle.

"Hmm I did not expect you to be here, well not matter I shall take care of you anyway." The man arrogantly says to me, seeing as I am nothing but a nuisance to him

He then quickly disappears in to the ground and escapes both mine and Minato's senses until all of a sudden we hear a scream

We both turned to where Kushina is and see the masked man next to her. He does something none of us expected. He released the Kyubi from Kushina's seal.

"KYAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" The red head started screamed like she was being roasted alive.

A large red claw come out the red heads belly followed by an arm then the rest of the Kyubi as it breaks through the seal and starts to rampage through Konoha

"Kuro, I want you to take on the Mask man while I take care of the Kyubi." I look at Minato like he grew a second head.

He plans to take on that thing all alone. I want to disagree with him but he flashes away bringing both the twins and the Kyubi with him leaving me to deal with the Masked man by my self.

"Ah always playing the hero huh, you idiot." The man mocked at what Minato done. I ignore it and charge at the masked kidnapper.

I quickly get behind him to give him a hook to the jaw but he dodged at the last minute to the side. I follow up with a powerful roundhouse kick on his torso.

It his him straight on and he skidded back while grunting in pain.

"Ah you can hit quite hardthen huh, well this got a bit more challenging then." The man quipped at me even like he thought I was worthless.

"oh do shut up will ya please," I do a couple of hand signs and so I give him my most powerful jutsu. "**Katon: Hellfire**" dark blue flames come out of my mouth and heds straight towards the kidnapper hell bent to destroying everything on its way

The Masked man tried to dodge my attack but it gets his right arm instead of his torso where I was aiming for. It burnt his whole right arm right up to the shoulder

"Damn it, seems like I underestimated you." He grunted before using that same technique to disappear again. I start looking around to see if he is still find that no one except me and Kushina are here. I quickly go to see if Kushina is still alive.

When I get to where her body was on the ground and checked to see if her pulse was still had a beat, thankfully it was but it was faint

Seeing ANBU coming my way I call them down and order them to take Kushina to the hospital. One of them with a snake mask started to make a fuss but the other one wearing a dogs mask shutting him up and took Kushina away.

With Kushina sorted for now, quickly try to find where Minato is with the Kyubi. Hoping to every god that ever existed to not get lost right now.

XOXOXO

After at least half an hour searching out side of Konoha's walls, I see where Gamabunta is in the distance and I make my way there.

As I get there I can see a ghostly figure with 2 orbs in both hands. One black and the other white and it put one of each in both the twins.

"What the hell is going on here?" I shout out half scared and half awed as soon as I saw what Minato was doing.

"I sealed the Yang Chakra in to Mito and the Yin chakra in to Naruto" Minato answers me while out of breath and trying hard not to break down.

"Please don't mean the Kyubi's chakra do you?" A nod from Minato was all the answer I got before the ghostly figure plunged one of its hands it to Minato's chest.

"Please take care of Kushina and the twins for me." Was the final words of the Yondaime Minato Namikaze as the ghostly figures hand pulled out his soul and disappeared with a blond smiling sadly at me.

Both Mito and Naruto started to were still asleep. I couldn't stop tears coming out of my eyes as one more of my friends have died in front of me. even though he just got a family, this just has to happen.

After getting back my composure, I got the twins and went back to Konoha. Not realising what my life for me and every one else in fire country will belike after this.

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think of this. Kuro is an OC I made up and will be through his P.O.V through out the story.**

**I will try to keep this all Original until I get to the canon parts then I will do my own spin on them**

**I changed a couple of things as you might know. Please tell me if you thought if it was better than the one before**

**I will do pairings until later chapters**

**Please give me comments on what you think about this. Good , bad or in-between don't be shy **

**Thanks for reading**

**Geraint11**


End file.
